Like a moth to a flame
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Everything about her drew him in like a moth to the flame, but he didn't mind getting burnt; he would do anything for the chance to have her love.


**Why Madara loves pink.**

_**A one-shot to celebrate 210 reviews and 40,000 words on paradise-my other Mada/saku fic!~ I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~!**_

**I don't own Naruto: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Hair-** _her candy coloured hair had amused him greatly during her first few weeks as a nuke-nin, always making it so easy to locate her position in the dense green forests surrounding fire country. But he would never be the one to tell her that, no- he quite liked his body the way it was._..

He could see her as plain as day, the streaks of pink shining brightly from the treetop she was hidden in. The anbu in pursuit of her where obviously new, having missed such an obvious sign was a rookie mistake. Well, they were either new, or they _wanted_ her to escape.

They had been informed of her defection by word of a well placed spy, she had apparently been on edge and depressed since the fight with Sasuke, completely ignoring the Kyuubi brat and his attempts at cheering her up. Word was that the Yamanaka heir had taunted her to the point of making her snap, the pinkette having attacked her with every intension of ending the blond. She had been held for 3 days in the underground prisons before escaping, most likely with inside help, before heading deep into the Konoha forest with a group of anbu at her tail (he was certain that more than one knew her personally- thus the reason for letting her escape.)

With a loud yell he tugged on Deidara 'senpai's' hair and pointed to the pink spot in the tree.

"SENPAI! TOBI FOUND HER~ Pinkie is hiding it that tree, juuuust there!" he exclaimed while moving dangerously close to the edge of the clay bird and pointing obnoxiously at said girl. He could hear Deidara seethe quietly to himself before lowering the bird rapidly towards the pinkette.

"Shut UP Tobi! un." The blond growled out before making a quick jump off the bird and placing himself quietly behind the now startled girl, with a quick jab to the neck she didn't even have time to turn before being rendered unconscious.

Madara watched as the blond threw her over his shoulder and returned to his clay contraption. After the blond had deposited the girl on the floor and turned his back, Madara reached out a hand and grabbed a piece of her candy like hair, examining it closely.

'What kind of self respecting ninja has pink hair?' he thought, mildly disgruntled that Pein had wanted to recruit her.

"Oi! Don't mess with the hostage Tobi! Leader-sama wants her unharmed!" the blond shouted back at the now irritated Uchiha.

**Eyes-** _the colour of her eyes always drew his attention, those sharp jade green spheres that constantly shown with fire and determination. They drew him in like a moth to a flame, but he didn't mind getting burnt._

She was secured in a windowless room the next time he saw her, being shackled to the wall with chakra suppressing chains, the room was nothing special, bare of all but the essentials and the cold metal walls. She was on the old bed, still in her red vest and medic skirt; all her weapons had been removed by Konan upon their arrival along with her crossed out headband. She was shivering slightly as he entered, having been designated the one to watch her and inform Pein when she regained consciousness.

Looking over her now, it was easy to see the damage done in the Hokage's prison. She had a few sets of freshly healed scars and multiple bruises; she also looked a little under weight-most probably from being denied food. He had been sitting at her bedside for a little over an hour when she first started to stir, twitching and groaning softly as the glaring over head light started to get to her. He moved back slightly as she scrunched her face up slightly and tried to move her arms, only to snap her eyes open and sit up abruptly at the sound and feel of the chains.

"Tobi is happy you're finally awake! Tobi's name is Tobi, what's Pinkie's?" he questioned, laying on the Tobi persona as thick as he could while leaning towards her and clapping his gloved hands.

As she turned her haunting eyes towards him, he became lost. He could see every thought and emotion she had running through her deep jade green eyes, seemingly endless in depth. The orange mask wearing Uchiha was so lost in her eyes that he almost missed her tentative reply.

"M-my name is Sakura, Tobi where am I?"

**Lips-** _those soft pink lips had kept him awake for countless nights, taunting him with their natural sultry pout. She had a terrible habit of chewing her bottom lip when thinking, making him leave the room abruptly more than once._

It had taken her all five days offered by Pein to finally decide to join, having been confined to her room with Madara keeping guard during this time. She had become quite friendly with him over that time, rather than be irritated by this Madara had found some of her tale's quite interesting, from her team's battle with Zabuza to her begging the Hokage for training. He had questioned her on her team multiple only to have her clam up and her attention to go internal, staying that way for hours sometimes.

It was during those times that he first noticed her habit of chewing her bottom lip when in deep thought. The first time he blushed behind his mask he berated himself heavily, saying the first excuse to come to his mind and leave.

"Tobi had to go braid senpai's hair, he'll be mad if Tobi's late!" and with that he was gone.

**Smile**_**-**__ her smile jolted his frozen heart every time it was aimed his way, melting the ice wall he had taken lifetimes to carefully construct. Why did she make him, Madara Uchiha, feel like a hormonal teenage boy!_

It had taken months for Pein to decide she was trusted enough to do Madara's check up, a fact the Uchiha was not very pleased with. 'Tobi' and the pinkette had developed a friendship during her time here, no matter how against it he was, she just kept drawing him back in.

And now that twit of a rinnegan user wanted to tell her who he really was.

It's not like it could be avoided really, he couldn't hide the fact he had the sharingan from her during the check up- she was bound to find out anyway. As she walked into the white sterile room adjusting her short pink hair behind her ear, she looked momentarily overwhelmed at the sight of his mask-less face and blood red eyes, but only for a moment before her face split into a small but sincere smile.

"So it IS true" she breathed out softly, just loud enough for him to hear from his seated position across the room.

"Speak one word of this to anyone and die." Was his only response as she moved closer with her smile growing slightly, not at all put off by his command.

"While it would be fun to brag that I'm friends with one of the founders of Konoha, I wouldn't betray you trust Madara-kun" as she flashed him another smile he fought back the blush trying to stain his cheeks.

'A...friend' he thought to himself as she began examining his eyes.

**Voice-** _her honey like voice had a habit of calming him down, whether it is from a carefully constructed Tobi act, or a very real rage at the failure of an important mission. He was glad she was always there to stop him from killing the other members, no matter how much he wanted to sometimes._

It had been weeks since her discovery of his true identity, and surprisingly enough, nothing had really changed. Sure she took him more seriously now, but she still came to him if she needed anything, be it company or just information on what she had to do next.

If anything had changed, it was the fact that he had become closer to the pinkette.

She was the first friend he had-had in years, and he found he enjoyed having someone to talk to as himself and not 'Tobi'. It was calming to voice his opinions of things in a non-childish way; being taken seriously by someone wasn't bad in his books either.

If anything, being taken seriously by her had saved a few lives.

Mostly Hidan's as he had taken to taunting the poor pinkette whenever she was in the same room as him. More than once she had lent over to whisper to him during meetings, taking his mind off the crude comments coming from the Jashinist.

Hidan should be very thankful that Sakura's sweet voice always pushed all other thoughts from the great Uchiha's mind.

"_I wonder how much it would cost to have Kakuzu sew his mouth shut?"_ happened to be her favourite question; it never failed to bring a smirk to his covered face.

'I happen to think he would do it for free'

**Talent-** _the talent for healing jutsu she possessed was amazing, she could heal anything they threw at her and still have enough chakra to beat the offending patient for their stupidity. He was glad to be the observer on most of these occasions, the sight of a tiny pink haired girl making an s-class nuke Nin twice her size cower never ceased to amuse him._

He had been conversing quietly with the pinkette when Kisame started beating loudly on the med room door; he had been bleeding all over the hall, not even trying to stop the blood from flowing out of his newly opened chest.

"AHHHHH! Kisame's going to DIE!" he yelled while waving his arms around in faked panic, watching as the pinkette haled the blue man onto the hospital bed she had requested from Pein. It was amusing to watch the tiny girl lift the much larger man like he weighed nothing at all, not so much as breaking a sweat at the weight.

As she healed him, Madara hovered over her shoulders fretting over the state of the new bed, trying his damndest to piss off Kisame.

"KISAME! Look at what you did to the new bed! It's all dirty now~" he whined as he took a step back and exaggeratedly motioned to the floor and hall, quit aware of the growing amount of veins popping up on the blue man's forehead.

"AND THE FLOOR TOO! Tobi thinks we should rub Kisame's nose in it Sakura-chan, so he doesn't do it again!" he said with a determined voice, silently plotting to do just that. The pinkette looked over to him with a giggle and stepped away from the murderous Kisame who immediately made a move to charge 'Tobi', only to be stopped dead in his tracks by the pinkette's fist hitting the back of his head, causing him to face plant into a small puddle of his own blood.

"Aw, Tobi wanted to do that Sakura-chan~"he whined as Kisame sat up slowly while clutching his nose.

**Forgiveness-** _she was too forgiving, never even stopping to think before smiling at the person and granting them forgiveness. It always made him feel better to hear her say it though, after the many times he messed up and caused trouble for her._

"I'm sorry Sakura, please forgive me?" he asked as they walked out of the rain and back into the base from the training grounds. "I should not have gone that hard on you."

The pinkette looked at him as they turned another corner in the maze like base, with a smile she ran her hand over her injured abdomen, stemming the blood flow and sealing the stab wound. One the task was completed she moved closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, drawing them into a stop as the dimly lit hall seemed to stretch on forever.

"It's ok, I asked you to take me seriously remember? There's nothing to forgive." She said as he reached up and slid his mask to the side, looking her in the eye.

"Forgive me anyway?" he asked again as she just shook her head lightly and started walking again.

"Fine, I forgive you Madara-kun, now hurry up, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting" she joked as he slid his mask back in place with a light chuckle and appeared beside her with an exaggerated bow.

"Tobi would never keep Sakura-chan waiting"

**'Tobi'-** _he knew she secretly adored his Tobi persona, the way he irritated the hell out of the other members then cuddled up to her all cat like- like nothing had just happened. He only knew this fact through complete coincidence; you could just tell it was never something she would admit voluntarily._

"SENPAI IS MEAN" he wailed as he ran into the shared living room and jumped into the couch next to the amused pinkette. "Senpai is trying to blow Tobi up AGAIN~" and with that he threw himself at the giggling girl and buried his masked face into her hair, cowering as Deidara stormed into the room, covered in blue paint.

"Tobi! GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT! UN." He yelled as he stalked closer. Madara knew the pinkette could feel him chuckling lightly as he replied in a terrified voice.

"BUT BLUE SUITS SENPAI! TOBI JUST WANTED TO CHEER HIM UP!" he wailed as the girl he was leaning on lifted a hand and rubbed his back.

"It's ok Tobi, I'm sure Deidara won't do anything. Will you?" she questioned the fuming blond as he let out a frustrated shriek and stormed out.

'That'll never get old' he thought to himself as he rubbed his masked cheek against her hair in silent thanks.

**Siblings-**_she had no siblings, having spent her early years completely alone with no company. He didn't know how she did it, he just couldn't imagine not growing up with his younger brother._

"No, I don't have any siblings. Mother couldn't have any children after I was born." She replied with a shrug as they made their way down the slightly overgrown path. They were paired together for this particular mission by Pein, Madara was unsure of why they in-particular where sent out, as it was a normal routine mission.

Well, it was Sakura's first mission outside of Ame.

Pein had been sending her on minor escort and healing missions within the village and surrounding area, nothing too big that would draw attention to her location. As they made their way up the slight hill towards the old mansion they were supposed to steal a scroll from, Madara had taken to asking her about her childhood.

"Didn't you get bored as a child then?" he questioned while ducking underneath a low hanging branch.

"Well, a little" she said with a short pause as a gust of wind ruffled her bright hair "I didn't have any friends until I was around 8 or so, because I was teased over my forehead. Then... Ino found me. We where friends until well...yeah" she trailed off as her eyes glazed over once more, signalling she was lost in thought once more.

**Teammates-**_her teammates where the bane of his existence, hunting her down constantly, trying to return her to that reached village by force. The Kyuubi brat had evaded capture thus far, despite the fact that HE was looking for them-more specifically- her._

They had made it to the mansion and retrieved the scroll with little to no problem, just a few guards that had needed to be dealt with. They were almost out of the property when her team arrived, most likely hired by the owner as extra protection.

Their shocked faces had been all the proof he needed to assume they hadn't known she would be here.

He had been distracted by the former root agent and Orochimaru's experiment to the point of almost missing the pinkette's pained gasp and the thud of her form hitting the ground.

Almost being the key word.

With a quick well placed kick, he turned just in time to see the blond brat reach down to pick up the unconscious girl. With a small flare of chakra Madara appeared behind him, knocking the boy back towards Hatake while bending down and hoisting the girl into his arms. As her head lent on his chest he finally noticed the forming bruise on her head, most likely the cause of her current state.

Turning his glare towards the confused team 7 members, he only muttered one threat before teleporting away with the injured girl in his arms.

"Tobi'll kill you for this"

**Angel-** _Pein called her an angel; he however, called her a devil in disguise. She could look so innocent one moment, and the next be ripping your throat out with a slightly rusty kunai. He had seen her pull this particular move more times than he felt comfortable admitting._

It was a month after the confrontation with team 7 that Sakura was sent on another mission out of Ame, their target had apparently pissed of someone very important.

They wanted his death to be as public as possible.

Madara stood off to the side keeping watch as Sakura, dressed in civilian attire, approached the victim with a mask of confusion painted on her face. He was placed perfectly if you asked Madara; the target was sitting on the edge of the village fountain, smoking away with a few cheep whore's attached to his arms.

He was too far away to hear the conversation they were having, but he could catch the jist of it with all the lewd motioned the man was making. Quite suddenly Sakura lent forward and cupped the man's cheek gently, whispering something into his ear.

Madara tried to ignore the jealousy that bobbled away in his chest, he really did, but he snapped the second the man reached up and groped her chest.

Just as he was drawing his kunai back to throw, the man let out an agonized yell and stood only to fall to his knees and clutch at his throat as his blood sprayed those surrounding the two. The civilians went crazy, screaming and running about as Sakura made her way to his side.

He had only ever been this mad at Hashirama, he was glad she killed the man before he had gotten to him.

He didn't want to scar her for life.

**Love-**_he wouldn't deny it if asked, the great Madara Uchiha was too good for that. He loved her, with every ounce of his cold heart. It had taken him awhile to realize it though, and more than a little help from Pein._

He could have killed Pein the moment he heard the type of mission she was sent on.

Seduction.

That was not the kind of mission you sent a pink haired medic nin on.

And he wasn't there to protect her this time.

"-and what if her team show up? She'll be captured and taken back to Konoha!" he shouted at the rinnegan user as he paced back and forth in front of his desk. "Now, tell me where she is! She might need back up, what if there are more targets than you thought!"

He wasn't being irrational; it was a very valid argument.

"Madara" Pein said one the man in front of him stopped pacing "have you taken the time to consider why you're so worked up over this?" as the question reached his ears the Uchiha froze with a nearly silent growl, reaching up he ripped the mask from his face and angrily ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck, I love her" he said after a few moments, realisation painting his voice. Turning his red gaze to the smug looking rinnegan user he snarled at him and stormed from the room, heading to the kitchen to find some hard liquor

Turing his head slightly to the left, Pein let a smirk cross his face.

"So you where right Konan" he said to the woman as she emerged from the shadows "but does she share the same feelings?" Her only answer came with a confident smirk as she reached for the $10 Pein had pulled from his draw.

"You should know better than to bet against me by now Pein"

**His-**_ she was his; he would not let her leave him. He had waited all his life for someone who could understand his reasoning and actions, and now that he had found her, he didn't plan on letting go._

Deidara was pissing him off, the blond twit needed to stop flirting with HIS Sakura.

Stalking behind the two as they walked to the training grounds, he quickly came to realize he hated the way said blond chuckled and laughed and walked and breathed, fuck it, he hated the blond all together. Listening to Sakura let out another giggle he ground his teeth and snarled slightly, he had been putting up with this for a month!

It had been one month since he had realised his feelings, one month since that irritating rinnegan user started casting him smug looks, one month since Deidara had been assigned to his and Sakura's missions.

He was sick of the waiting, of listening to the blond flirt with the medic, of having to PUT UP WITH IT! Looking over just in time to see the blond put an arm around the pinkette's shoulders, he snapped. With one fast movement the blond fell to the ground, out cold and out of the way. Reaching up he pulled his mask of and angrily dropped it to the ground, before turning to the stunned pinkette and advancing.

**Hers-** _just like she was his, he belonged to her. He was nothing if not committed. He would do anything for her, no matter what the cost._

Reaching out he wrapped his arms around the voiceless girl and drew her in close, holding her tightly against him and burying his face into her hair. They stayed like that for about a minute before the pinkette slowly reached up and hugged him back.

"Madara?" her muffled voice questioned as she drew back slightly, just enough to see her sparkling jade eyes.

"I love you" was all he said as he watched her face.

Confusion, shock, wonder, hope...love- all passed over her face as she tilted her head to the side slightly with a look of hope and love plastered all over her eyes.

"I-I" she stuttered slightly, overwhelmed at the sudden information.

"I love you Sakura, I. Love. You." He stated again watching her eyes light up just a little more.

"I-I love you too, Madara" she admitted softly, gazing at his face and watching his bright red eyes spin slowly. With a relieved sigh he smiled down at the pinkette, before bending down and trying to kiss her, only to have her pull back teasingly.

"..Did you really have to do that to Deidara? He's going to be pissed." She stated with a small smirk

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about him" and with that he leaned forward and caught her soft lips in a demanding kiss, pushing every feeling he had into it to try and convey exactly how he felt.

**Lust-** _it was only natural that he lusted for the girl, she was beautiful and he did love her after all. It didn't help him get through the day though, when she looked at him from under her lashes, biting her bottom lip with a slightly pleading look in her eyes. The things she would do for dango amazed him sometimes. It pissed him off knowing that the other members had been on the receiving end of this particular look as well._

He didn't care that they were in front of the other members; they could watch for all he cared at the moment, but she liked her privacy.

She loved dango.

And he had the last one.

The second she flashed him that look he dropped the stick and had her out of the kitchen in a heartbeat. As they appeared in his room he let out a groan and pushed the surprised pinkette against the door, using his body to anchor her there as he ran his hands down her sides slowly.

"That was the last piece of dango Madara" she said in a playful tone that went straight to his belt. Reaching down he slowly hoisted her up by her thighs, making sure to rub against every inch of her body before pressing further against the wall, making sure she knew exactly what she was doing to him. Dropping his head to her neck he began covering every inch of it with open mouthed kisses and small bites, enjoying the taste of her bare skin as she raised a hand to grip his hair.

"Fuck the dango, I want MY dessert" he replied while rubbing against her, drawing out his favourite moan.

'Much better than dango' he thought with a groan as she ran her other hand down his clothed chest and started sliding off his cloak.

**-End-**

* * *

_**You should know the drill by now, but just for those who don't- please leave a review, I would really appreciate it~ no flames or just telling me everything you thing is wrong with this fic.**_

_**Sakura-hime-sama**_


End file.
